


Gaze on me

by sayuizuru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, dgm/feh universe, lavi your infatuation is showing, reader is genderneutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuizuru/pseuds/sayuizuru
Summary: Evenings were honestly the best time to be doing your work, especially at the library. Most people preferred to spar or retreat to their room during such times, but ______ found they worked on their homework best during the hour of the setting sun. Thus having dragged themselves to the library, they were going to do just that-- that is, until a certain someone wouldn't stop staring them and making them lose concentration.
Relationships: Lavi (D.Gray-man) & Reader, Lavi (D.Gray-man)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Gaze on me

**Author's Note:**

> I remember getting into FEH and FE:3H when I wrote this so this AU will be similar-ish to those games! :3c

He was staring – that much he realized – but he didn’t realize for how long he had been staring until the (h/c) looked up, curious (e/c) eyes making contact with his and making him flinch. He blinked in surprise- _he hadn’t expected them to make direct eye-contact with him!!_ – and turned his face away, back to the worksheet he was _supposed_ to finish and turn in by tomorrow morning.

“Man, pull yourself together or we’re gonna get our asses beat by the professor tomorrow,” his companion growled, focused on his own work, diligently working out the problems as quickly as he could. Who cares about right or wrong at this point- They’ve been stuck here for _hours_ and he was itching to get out.

“Can’t I just do this tomorrow?” Lavi frowned, staring at his worksheet that was empty – much unlike his friend’s that was already filled with scribbles of answers. “There’s still so much to do,”

“Well, Mr. Genius. If you had done that instead of staring at _______, then maybe you would’ve been done by now,” Now _that_ perked Lavi’s interest.

“______ who?” he leaned forward, eyes twinkling with the thought of knowing the other person’s name – the name of the person he had been staring at for the past half an hour like some kind of creep- or something...

He couldn’t help that they were conveniently the only other person in the vicinity when his brain needed a break! And he couldn’t help when he started studying the way the setting sun casts rays on them and the way they stuck out their tongue when they were concentrating or the way t-

“Yeah, _______,” Allen replied, not really paying attention to his friend’s shift in attitude. He was more or less afraid of the crazy professor whose homework he was doing – Prof. Komui’s punishments were weird as hell and he shuddered at the thought of being at the receiving end of it. The last poor sap who got submitted to his punishment had to be taken off campus to get treatment.

Poor kid _still_ hasn’t come back.

“Y’know. _______. From sparring class.” Allen added in a matter-of-fact tone, biting the end of the pen as his brows scrunched in concentration. Lavi leaned back in his seat, eyes travelling to where the (h/c) was sitting- only to find the seat,,, empty? When had they left? Aaahh- there goes his chance of introducing himself to them! How rude…

As Lavi pouted in disappointment-

_“Hey Allen, you’re doing that all wrong,”_

Allen let out a scream at the sudden voice.

Both he and the redhead turned towards the head of the table, a smiling face greeting them as if they didn’t just try to scare the living hell out of them. Allen clutched his heart while Lavi leaned forward, resting his chin in his cupped hands as he stared at them with literal heart-eyes. ______ directed a polite smile his way, making their way towards Allen and leaning over him to look at his work.

“See? This incantation is all wrong. If you do that, you’re going to summon a storm in the middle of the courtyard,” they laughed, the melodic sound rattling Lavi’s head and making his heart beat a mile a minute. He continued to stare as they guided Allen through the homework, rearranging some things and correcting a few others.

“Aaaandd looks like your friend hasn’t done his stuff, huh?” they chuckled, glancing over at Lavi who finally snapped out of his reverie and reared back in his seat. He blinked a couple times, glancing at his homework – or rather, at the blank piece of paper that was supposed to be his homework – and laughed.

“Ah- yeah- my head was somewhere… else…” he trailed off, laughing nervously at his own awkward-sounding words. The (h/c) hummed, a knowing smirk settled on their face as they adjusted the thick books in their hands.

“If you wanted help, you should’ve just said so, Lavi. There’s only a certain period of staring that I’m comfortable with, yknow?” laughing, they bid goodbye to the two teens before turning and walking in between the many rows of book racks and out of their sight. Lavi stared until he couldn’t see even a figure of their shadow before all the blood started rushing to his head.

“Wa-wa-wait a minute- they knew I was staring?!” Dramatically, he leaned forward, cradling his head – and fistful of his hair – in his hands. He heard Allen humming in a bored tone followed by the scratching of paper as he continued to write something, ultimately making Lavi whine and huff at his friend’s uncaring behavior.

“Aaaaallleeeennnn! This is serious!”

“This _homework_ is serious, Lavi,” Allen glared, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes as he stared exasperatedly at his friend. Flicking his wrist, Allen turned back towards his work.

“Besides, from how long you were staring at them, I thought you _wanted_ to get caught,” Lavi’s face twitched, red covering his cheeks as an expression of pure horror settled on his face. He lurched forward, grabbing Allen by the collar of his shirt and pulling him upwards over the table.

“ALLEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!!!”

“I WAS BUSY!! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU SPILL THE INK, YOU INSANE HUMAN-“

“Whoops- there goes the ink-“

“MY HOMEWORK-!!”

“YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP!”

**_“ACK!”_ **

\--

As the feisty librarian kicked them out of the facility for the evening, Lavi’s head started to turn with excuses that he could use to escape sparring class that just so happened to be scheduled,,,, tomorrow morning,,,,

**_Oh goddess above, please be kind!!_ **


End file.
